You Are My Angel
by Sweetatoo
Summary: He can never imagined having an angel looking over him after everything that he's done. But he does, and he only finds out about it when it is time for him to go home.


Outside, the light rain was drizzling peacefully.

Inside, the fireplace was lit, sending comfortable warmth throughout the small, wooden house.

Inside one of the bedrooms, a mask that was idolized and loved by a sea of people yet brought fathomless sorrow to a handful sat idly on the night table in the prolonged darkness, untouched.

Out on the front porch, the master of the house was sitting in a traditional wooden rocking chair. A red velvet pillow was cushioning his head as he leaned slightly backward to watch the droplets of rain dripping rhythmically from the roof.

"It's a good thing that we came here early," a soft voice said from behind him, and he turned around, only to be met with a pair of loving purple eyes.

Nunnally rolled her wheelchair next to him and stopped. She, too, was absorbing the serene picture around her.

As he shifted in his chair, the blanket that was draping over his lap slid to one side and was about to fall to the ground had he not caught it in time.

A surge of agony shot through his spine.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally gasped. She reached out to help him but he put up one hand. A small, pained smile crossed his face. "I'm okay," he said while repositioning himself.

A look of concern creased Nunnally's forehead. "Are you sure? Do you need anything? I'll get it for you."

Suzaku was shaking his head. His smile didn't waver as he studied said hand. "Years ago, I'd dodged a line of bullets coming my way with complete ease. Now," he chuckled and put the hand back down onto the armrest, "I couldn't even stop a blanket from falling over."

Nunnally reached out her small hand that had turned wrinkly with age and time, and tenderly placed it onto his, equally folded.

"It all seems like it just happened yesterday." She looked towards the dripping waters. "Has it really been that long, Suzaku? Did the Zero Requiem really happen seventy-two years ago?"

He noticed the grip on his hand slightly tightened.

"Time really flies, doesn't it?" A cough interrupted his speech, and Suzaku felt her worried eyes simultaneously on him but he waved her off quickly, before she got a chance to voice her concern. "As I was saying," he continued after regaining his posture. "During those long years, we've accomplished a lot together, haven't we, Nunnally? The world is a better and kinder place now because of you. No major war has erupted. No poverty, no hatred. This is like a sanctuary for everyone." A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Just like _he _wanted."

The woman mirrored his gentle smile. "It's not because of me alone. It's because of _us_, you know that, Suzaku. You've been taking care of me ever since." A light pink dusted her aged cheeks. "Without you, the world wouldn't be what it is today." As she said that, she squeezed his hand, careful not to damage any already deteriorating bones, as if to prove her point. Suzaku awarded her with a warm pair of emerald-green eyes. Despite the years that had passed, the hardship that was brought down upon both of them, his eyes always remained so bright and green and hopeful. What Nunnally hated the most about the Zero Requiem besides the fact that her big brother was gone forever without allowing her to say a final, proper good-bye was the mask that Suzaku had to put on. The Zero mask that stood for peace and happiness hid his brilliant and earnest eyes away. The only times she got to see them were usually at night or when they were alone, but even then he wouldn't dare take off the mask for fear that she might hate him for what he had done, for taking her beloved brother away from her, even though he knew, he knew that she knew of the plan, and that she had already forgiven him. But deep down inside Suzaku, he was always afraid of losing her, the only person with whom he could be himself, with whom he could show his true face.

"Suzaku…" Nunnally's soft voice pulled him from his reverie and he struggled to focus on her face. His eyes were getting bad. In spite of the radiant color they were showing, the nerves behind them were gradually deteriorating, just like the bones in his weakening body.

"Yes, Nunnally?"

She was looking at him with those sorrowful eyes – the kind that meant tears weren't so far behind, and he became alert instantly. "Nunnally…"

"Suzaku," she swallowed. "Do you… do you hate him?"

Time seemed to freeze.

"Big brother, I mean. I know that everything he did was for world peace, but he… he's also the one who killed Euphemia. Do you hate him for that?"

Euphemia… That name always brought pain to his heart. That name always brought an image of a cheerful, smiling pink-haired princess to his mind. That name also was the main culprit behind his insomnia for quite a whie, especially immediately after her death. The last time he angrily inquired Lelouch as to why he had to kill her, the latter didn't give him a satisfying answer. However, those saddening and regrettable purple eyes had said enough, and the brown-haired boy had decided to drop the subject. He never thought her name would be brought up again. Ever.

Before Suzaku could reply, Nunnally suddenly pressed his hand in her palms. "Please, Suzaku. Please don't hate him," she was saying through a curtain of tears that couldn't seem to stop. Her small and slender frame was shuddering and he was aware of the strain it was putting on her old and tiny figure. Time had never spared anyone of its iron grip.

"Please forgive him," she pled. The hand holding his was shivering so badly that he had to put his other hand over it in an effort to ease her pain. "I loved Euphemia so much. She was the only sibling that I was closest to aside from big brother. She was so gentle and kind-hearted." Nunnnaly was crying uncontrollably now. "Oh, I miss her dearly, Suzaku. I wish things could have turned out differently, but please…" She drew in a deep breath. "Please forgive big brother!" Then she broke down.

The two sat there. Amidst the light rain. The only audible sounds were the raindrops on the grassy landscape and the heartbreaking sobs of an old woman who had gone through so many things that no one should ever have.

Suzaku could only hold her small and shaking frame in his arms while whispering comforting things in her ears. When she started to calm down, he put two fingers under her chin, and lifted it up to look into her wet and glistening eyes. An understanding smile stretched out on his worn face as he said, "I already have, Nunnally. A long time ago. So please don't cry again, okay?"

Then, he pulled her into another hug. "I don't want you to think about those things anymore," he whispered into her graying hair. "What's past is past. We've done everything we could. I want you to focus on the future, on a tomorrow, because with tomorrow come new opportunity and hope." He withdrew but kept his brown and aged hands on her shoulders. "That's what Lelouch always told you, right? He definitely doesn't want to see you cry now," Suzaku said softly, smiling.

Nunnally nodded as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that's the Nunnally that I've always known of," he laughed lightly.

She returned his kind smile before turning toward the rainfall again. There was a faraway look in her eyes when she spoke, "Suzaku, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, your Highness?" he joked, remembering the way he'd used to address his superiors back then. Nunnally had forbid him to address her in such way, regardless of what persona he was donning.

Facing him again, she placed both hands onto his and gazed deep into his eyes. "You have to promise me to wait for me," she said with absolute sternness.

"What do you mean?" he queried, a bit confused at her request.

"I don't want you to leave before me. I've already lost everyone I've held dear; I don't want to lose you, too. Therefore, Suzaku, you must not go without me. One day, we will go together. But you must absolutely not leave me before then." Tears were once again threatening to spill from her red, puffy eyes.

A realization slowly dawned on Suzaku and his eyes widened slightly. "Nunnally…" he choked out. She squeezed his hand tighter. "Please, Suzaku, you have to promise!" A desperate note was evident in her trembling voice. He couldn't help but nod. "I-I promise."

Nunnally sat back. A content look appeared on her face as a bright smile lit up her features. "Good." Then, she cocked her head to one side and asked, "Do you want some tea, Suzaku?"

* * *

"Is it time?"

The princess was looking down into the still water in the silver fountain that reflected off the subtle sunlight. Some remaining sunrays were focused on her long pink hair, complementing its shininess and silkiness. She nodded slightly. "Yes, it is time," she answered.

The man stepped out from behind her and also joined her in her activity of gazing down into the clear water. Only it wasn't normal water. The inside of the water fountain was showing both spectators the images of life beneath them. Specifically, the pictures of an elderly man and woman sitting on the front porch of a cottage surrounded by the drizzle were flashing before their eyes.

"You've been looking out for him for a long time now. Are you happy?" asked the man, to which the woman nodded the second time.

"I am," she responded. A small smile crossed her pretty face. "He's had a good life."

"Indeed, so has she," he was smiling at the woman in the wheelchair in the water. Gingerly reaching out his hand, he lowered it so that it hovered only a few inches above the surface. The smile never once faltered from his handsome face.

"I should go." She was turning around when he said, "I'm happy."

Tilting her head sideways so that she was looking at his back, she said knowingly with an understanding smile. "I know you are."

* * *

Suzaku was closing his eyes. He could hear the chattering of the china cups inside the house and knew that Nunnally was preparing their tea. He was silently glad that they decided to buy this simple cottage out in the country so that in times of distress, they could retreat here to find a peace of mind. Or in times of old age, like right now, they could enjoy the remaining days together without interruptions.

"Tea's almost ready!" Nunnally called from inside the house, and he smirked. She was like the little sister he'd never had.

_Suzaku…_

He's dreaming.

_Suzaku…_

He must be.

_Suzaku…_

He _had _to be because that voice… That voice was… Euphie's…

He kept his eyes tightly closed. He was having a dream of her again, just like on rare occasions that he did. She looked so real in that dream state. Her hair, her voice, her eyes, even her posture and her loving expression and smile. Everything about her was so real in his dreams that he never wanted to wake up; that he wanted to be stuck there for an eternity.

However, this time… Something's quite different… She was calling out to him… Her voice… It was so gentle… kind… passionate… and real.

He popped his eyes open and they widened considerably.

"Your… Your Highness…"

A familiar pout made its way onto her beautiful face. The face that he had etched deep into his subconscious. The face that he had never forgotten. The face that he had always had with him everywhere he went. Anytime he thought of her, it was that innocent face that emerged in his mind.

"I told you to never call me that," she reprimanded him gently. The lovely pout was still there. "Have you forgotten, Suzaku?"

His hands were trembling, shaking. He had to swallow before he could find his voice. "No! Of course not, your High- Euphie."

_Euphie…_ How he missed saying her name.

She was giggling. "Now _that's _the Suzaku I've always remembered." Her eyes turned impossibly gentle that he didn't think possible when she spoke next, "You're a great knight, Suzaku." She was beaming brightly with hands clasped in front of her puffy pink and white dress. "I'm so proud of you."

He could only stare at his Princess in front of him, unable to move or say anything. Was he dreaming? Was this really happening?

"You've led a good life," she was saying. "Together, you and Nunnally have created a peaceful and kinder world in which everyone can find sanctuary." He suddenly noticed their distance. It was getting shorter and shorter with each of her words, and soon enough, she was standing directly in front of him. They were so close that he could smell the strawberry scent emitting from her long and lovely pink hair.

What she said next shook him. "It's time for you to go home, Suzaku." With that, she reached out her hand.

Now, he understood. A smile of great contentment and fulfillment slowly lit up his whole face. His emerald-green eyes sparkled as he stretched out his hand to grab hers, only to gasp at what he's seeing.

His hand... The skin was tan and young looking. No signs of green veins popping underneath the folded skin. No feelings of breaking, deteriorating bones. Everything felt _and _looked healthy and familiar. He was turning back the hands of time. He was returning to his youth.

"Suzaku… My Knight, come with me," said Euphie. A look of happiness plastered all over her angelic features as her hand was awaiting his.

Suzaku would have grabbed it right away had he not remembered the conversation he'd just had with Nunnally. Turning his head around, he looked back at the wooden cottage in the distance amidst the fog with saddening eyes. "But Nunnally…"

As if reading his mind, his Princess said, "Her time will come, too. And when it does, you'll be there to welcome her." Her smile was so overwhelming and sincere that he just had to grin. "Of course." Then, he gently grabbed her hand and was pulled up into the skies. Rain drops seemed to be eluding them as a pair of pure white wings spread out and enveloped both bodies, bringing them up into an endless infinity.

Now, if anyone happened to look up at the vast, clear skies, they would see two tiny stars so close together that they would be mistaken as one had they not been inspected closely.

**'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

**Author's Note: **This is my very first attempt at this couple. Their love is so, incredibly tragic that I can't help loving them more and more in spite of the years that have passed, and so I thought I should have at least one little tribute to them. So here you go, I hope you enjoyed it and felt as sad as I did. What isn't sad about this fluffy yet tragic couple? Like always, thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
